An eternity and a gift
by Diamarisanz
Summary: Allura and Lotor reunite in Volton's version of the afterlife. Prequel to At peace.


**Author's note: Prequel to At Peace! If you wanna check that out, feel free to do so : ) I feel like Lotor and Allura's relationship had so much potential. I miss them so I wrote this short fic. ✨**

The first thing Allura saw when she regained consciousness was light. She shut her blue eyes to avoid being blinded. For a few minutes her memory was foggy. Allura remembered seeing Honerva and saying goodbye to the paladins. To her friends. Her family.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. All she saw was stars among the dark sky, silence surrounded her. Allura somehow stood up right, despite not having anywhere to stand. Her surroundings were much like space, it was space. She took a step forward, the invisible floor moving as if it were water.

At that moment Allura realized she was glowing faintly. Her hair was loose, and she was still wearing her paladin armor.

She breathed in, then out and continued walking. Allura had seen her parents, the paladins of old, Honerva and even him… Was she alone now?

"Hello?" She called. Her voiced echoed, greeting her. "Is someone there?"

Allura's eyes began to water. Was she alone? Would she be alone for all eternity?

She slowly looked down and ran a hand through her thick hair. Closing her eyes, Allura kept telling herself that it was alright. Voltron had saved the universe. They had done it. The team would live. They would have lives and grow old together.

"Princess? Allura?"

The princess gasped and turned around to face the source of the voice.

Standing before her was Lotor. He had a light glow around him just like her. He seemed different. He smiled at her. He looked peaceful.

"L-lotor?"

He outstretched an arm. Calling her. Allura slowly walked towards him.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"If I knew I would tell you."

"but you do know."

"I do."

When Allura was facing him, her chest felt heavy. It took her a lot to not sob in between words.

"First of all, I want to sincerely apologize."

"For what?"

Allura looked away for a moment, feeling ashamed.

"For everything. I should have trusted you. I should have helped you."

"Allura, allow me too apologize to you as well. I should have been completely honest with you from the start. What I did with the colony has no excuse."

"No, it doesn't. What the paladins and I did is also unforgivable."

Lotor took Allura's hand and encouraged her to look at him, cupping her face with his free hand.

"They were just doing what they thought was right. We both were. Besides, there were other factors that contributed to everything."

Allura nodded. Before she realized she rested her forehead against Lotor's chest.

"Is all forgiven then?" She asked him.

"I suppose. If not, then we have an eternity to make it up to each other."

….

Allura and Lotor kept walking. Their fingers intertwined. The stars kept shining around them, reminding Allura that life would continue. Her found family and every being would see a new day.

"I didn't get to hug him goodbye." She said sadly.

Lotor said nothing, expecting her to continue. He lightly squeezed her hand. As if saying _Go on, I'm listening. _

"He was always there for me. A wonderful and honorable man." Allura said, a small smile appeared on her lips.

"When I was a child, he would take mother and I to the fields to see the flowers. Father was often with us."

"Coran always appeared to be fond of you."

Allura looked up at Lotor.

"He was. I know that he will continue to live on and spread peace. I wish nothing but happiness in his future. For the rest of them as well."

Allura smiled fondly, thinking of everything they had all gone through together and everything the paladins would continue to do.

"I want Keith to continue his work with his mother and the Blade of Marmora. I want Pidge to grow and do what she loves. I want Hunk to continue his cooking and share it with the universe. I want Shiro to rest after everything he's been through. I want Romelle to be happy and help others appreciate life. I want Lance to be with his family. I want him to be happy and share Voltron's message. A message of love, hope and peace."

Lotor nodded. "You must miss them."

"I do."

Lotor stopped walking.

"Allura. I want to give you a gift."

"A gift?"

"There is a way for you to, in a sense, visit Coran. It won't be for very long but-"

Allura threw herself into Lotor's arms and hide her face in his chest as silent tears fell from her eyes.

"Is that possible?" She asked meekly.

Lotor wrapped his arms around her. "Yes."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

He planted a tender kiss on the top of her head. "You're very welcome. Now, are you ready?"

Allura wiped her tears away and looked into Lotor's eyes. For a moment she lost herself in them and felt peaceful. "Yes."

They smiled at each other. True smiles.

"Well then. Let's begin."


End file.
